User talk:Stoudemire18
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolfenstein Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Veil Assassin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingclyde (Talk) 10:20, November 13, 2011 Grammar Hey, I am the administrator of this wiki. I've noticed a bit of trouble with grammar in your recent edits, and I see you've had similar issues on other wikis. I want you to know that you are always welcome at the English wiki, but you need to be careful to use proper English grammar. If you don't, your edits may be reversed. Why don't you take a look at this page for a list of foreign-language Wolfenstein wikis? If you speak one of THOSE languages, you should try editing one of them. I might even make you an administrator on such a wiki, and I would take care to contribute myself so you would not be the only editor. If you don't speak any of the languages listed there, I would be very, very happy to help you create a wiki that IS in your native language- French? Italian? Japanese? Thanks! Elecbullet (talk) 17:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) You must respond. :I am going to ask again. I am the administrator of this wiki. You are very sweet for editing and very devoted. But your edits are in terrible grammar and are making the articles bad. I can ban you from editing if I have to. But I don't want to do that, because I only want to ban people who attack the wiki by "vandalizing" pages, which means that they edit to make it worse. You are just trying to help. :Here are a few foreign-language wikis. :* Deutsch (German) :* Español (Spanish) :* Nederlands (Dutch) :* Polski (Polish) :* 한국어 (Korean) :* 中文 (Chinese) :If you see your home language here, tell me. I would be happy to edit the wiki with you. If you don't see it here, tell me what your language is and I will be happy to create a free wiki with you. Then you can be an administrator on that wiki, just like me. And we can edit it together and I'll put a big link to it on the Main Page, and I would be overjoyed to have a new wiki in the family. :If you continue to make these edits, however, you will be blocked/banned. You are not blocked now, but I will ask you not to edit until we can get this sorted out. Try visiting to see if I am on, we can talk there. If I'm not on, you should respond here. :Elecbullet (talk) 20:46, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I can edit anyone of it. But I only have issue on the German, Spanish, Dutch, Polish. So for the Chinese and Korean. It is the main Language for me so put me into them. So that I can edit them. Help me to put on them and I apologize, I didn't read your editing so forgive me. ::Thanks you! ::Stoudemire18 (talk) 01:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Foreign wikis Do not worry. Here are some options. *'Chinese:' I made you an administrator on the Chinese wiki. But there are different varieties of Chinese. **Do you want to write in Mandarin? If yes go ahead on the Chinese wiki. I will help you. **If you want to use a different kind of Chinese, click here and tell me which kind of Chinese. I will make a wiki for you. *'Korean:' I can NOT make you an administrator on the Korean wiki. If we make ten edits or so I can ask Wikia Staff to let me and they will do it. *'Other wikis:' I see you like Red Faction and Metal Slug. If you like. I can make you a wiki in a language you like for those games instead. This is just another option. I have not played those games but I would still help you contribute. **Also, since you like Half-Life, the Half-Life wiki has a Korean version and a Cantonese Chinese version. I like Half-Life and I have played it myself. Whatever you like will be good. I am happy to make you feel welcome. And I promise to help edit any wiki you choose. Elecbullet (talk) 21:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :I put two articles on the Chinese wiki to get us started. But you can still choose any wiki to work on. Elecbullet (talk) 04:58, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I am sorry if I scared you away earlier. Your grammar needs work but your contributions are good, so you are welcome to this wiki, or to any of the foreign Wolfenstein wikis. One thing: "Farm (location)" would be better if it were at Farm. And "Officer's House (Location)" would be better at Officer's House. Parentheses are a bad thing to have. Sometimes you need them: "MP40" can be MP40 (RtCW) or MP40 (2009). But there's only one Farm, so we don't need "(location)"! I will move the pages back, but keep up the good work. Elecbullet (talk) 02:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Speculation Hey, sorry, but we really cannot speculate on The New Order. If we don't have evidence that a claim is true, we can't put it in articles until we do. Specifically, the idea that the Nazis and Japanese will take over the world together. I know they were allies in WW2, but all you see in any trailer for The New Order is Germans. I actually think it is more likely that the Germans will turn on the Japanese too, and rise to power by themselves - but I don't have any evidence either way, so we can't make any claims about the Japanese until we know. Thisismyrofl (talk) 17:11, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :You are continuing to speculate about The New Order. If you do not have evidence that something is true, and you can only say "I think..." then you can not use it on this wiki. I don't want to see any more speculation. Thisismyrofl (talk) 04:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I understood. I won't be having more guessing anymore for putting sentences that are not even show in the upcoming installment. Just please don't suspended me. Stoudemire18 (talk) 05:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay. I want to be fair about this, so let me make something clear. You can always discuss things on article talk pages without punishment. If there is anything that you added that I removed (as "speculation") but you have evidence that it is true, like if you saw something in one of the trailers to support it, you can put that on the article talk page and it may be put in the article after all. Thisismyrofl (talk) 02:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I see you're adding video walkthroughs to Spear Of Destiny 2 and 3. That's good, but the problem is that you're inserting wrong video that doesn't match the level. For example, on http://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Return_to_Danger/Floor_17 you inserted video for level 15 (instead of 17). I can fix all the links for you, but it's preferrable that you inserted correct links right away. KindMelon (talk) 11:26, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for the late replay, I am guessing that is Template fault not the link itself. Because, I have check that the description of the video. Before, I even put it to the article. I wanted to creating all the page finish then I will try to reorganizing the Template again to make it much better for the public to be see. Stoudemire18 (talk) 02:08, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Locking the articles Locking the articles after a new release impairs the development of the wiki as alot of the contributors will be anon users. Today for instance, we had alot of anon users who made excellent contributions, bt if we had locked pages they would not have been able to do so. I'm going to give you admin rights to block vandals. I'm going to play the game and then I'll be here more. Remember this rule of thumb. First offense 3 days, second 1 week or more depending on severity and if there is a third block them for a few weeks and let one of us know and we will figure out if its a perma ban or whatnot. just use good judgement. But please do not lock pages. Thanks.--Kingclyde (talk) 19:39, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Sources / References regarding layoffs at MachineGames On the pages Wolfenstein:The New Order and Machinegames you made claims that Bethesda layed off several members of Machinegames. Could you disclose the source / reference link were this is stated? I can't find any news article or otherwise that confirm this. Korinu (talk) 09:47, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :In the following weeks, you will see the result that decided the fate of the company. Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:13, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::In that case I'll check in in July. Still interested where you heard this... Korinu (talk) 14:23, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Checking back. No information about any layoffs at MachineGames. Please disclose your source Korinu (talk) 08:37, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: I am guessing I was wrong ever since the sales are very decent especially in UK, where it reach overwhelming. Anyway, thanks for helping looking. Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:52, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Quotes I've noticed you have gone to adding quotes to pages. Unfortunately, the sheer amount of them you are adding are making the pages cluttered and alot of the quotes are simple common phrases. Please review this page http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Moore and notice that one notable quote is used and it is at the top of the page using the Template:quote. Please pick out the best and most unique quote in each page you added and add them in that manner. Thanks.--Kingclyde (talk) 08:59, July 13, 2014 (UTC) : Understood, I know you probably going to delete everything since 85% of they're saying are absolutely nothing except only normal conversation. Anyway, I will separate the quotes pages with the character one so that it won't confusing for a lot of people to see. Also, help me to check anything that are not useful to the line that speak. If so, please remove it. Stoudemire18 (talk) 09:27, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::It's actually Template:Quotation now. Please use that instead of a link to all of the quotes. Please follow the link to view how this is set up. Thanks. The template will be fully active tomorrow night.--Kingclyde (talk) 11:23, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :::However, I have create the quote to the article respectively. So that, this is a much better way to read the article for everyone else. Since the quotes is very long. It is a recommended to separately both. Using Template will not save the space. Stoudemire18 (talk) 12:09, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Reverted Edit and Search Box Why was my edit to the Wolfenstein: The New Order article reverted? I see absolutely nothing wrong with my edit, all I did was add a list of the campaign chapters, add a campaign section to encapsulate the plot and chapters sections, and fix an obvious mistake in the trivia section. Also, why is the search box behaving the way it does, it is practically unusable because it changes to white when focused on, to the point text cannot be seen unless the focus is removed from the search box. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 07:33, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :My apologize, I didn't notice about you're expending the articles. Now, I am going to put it back once again. Also, for the text become white question. I have really no clue what going on all you can wait for other admin to come back and to do it as I only can do the basic. :Anyway, thanks for the reply. Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:35, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello Stoudemire18 I have already told Baggins about this but I'am a bit worried this wiki could go to the dogs. Many pages have terrible grammar and you have listed pages such as 'TNO:Weapons' as 'vandalism' and so you have deleted the page? Why?!! I think you really need to let other people edit these pages as to be completely honest, you are not the right person for the job. Sincerely EvilKid851212 (talk) 15:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Page deletions I've reverted a few page deletions associated with the games header at the top of the page. I believe I have discussed it with Pio that those are actual articles to be used as launching points to the main articles similar to how we have it at Nukapedia. We still need to be open to let people help this wiki grow. There are horrible grammatical errors that need to be repaired. If people can fix them let them. If they want to expand the wiki, let them. Let's not inhibit them. Thanks.--Kingclyde (talk) 19:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :I understand, I will let them do to improve the community. But only one condition of not try to disrupting the article in a messy way. Anyway, long time no chat and have a great day to you. Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:32, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Fancy running into you here I've been working as an editor on many different wikis since I left PAYDAY, and yet you seem to pop up everywhere I go. How have you been doing? I hope your English's seen some improvements over the last few months. That One Freeman 18:56, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :Still working on it. Although, some of people didn't agreed my typing. But I manage to make the sentences understandable. Also, long time no chat. Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:53, January 19, 2016 (UTC) My edits Hello Stoud, I have been editing here lately, and I thought of adopting it, but I need your opinion first. Thanks! --''SMG'' 10:39, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, just go ahead. If anything like vandalise or anyone that try to disrupting the community. Just tell me and I can deal with him/her right away. Stoudemire18 (talk) 12:20, June 12, 2016 (UTC) The Dark Army: (Part 3)? Where have you heard about The Dark Army: Mystery of the Khazarian? Personally, I haven't heard of it, and since the developer didn't make an announcement of a third part to The Dark Army, I'm really curious to know what's your source. Thanks. 19:55, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :I created just in case. Where the developer going to announced to be a trilogy rather than dilogy. I believed, he is going to announce in hint after the first release. Please do not erase anything without making conclusion thanks. Stoudemire18 (talk) 12:11, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Discussions and Forum Migration Hi Stoudemire18, I see that you are still somewhat active on this wiki and are one of the only few admins/bcrats around so I thought it would be good to reach out to you. My name is Nico and I'm a member of the Community Games team here at FANDOM (Wikia). With the impending release of the new Wolfenstein game coming out soon, I wanted to bring up the possibility of switching on new product feature on this community. As you may have heard (or not), Special:Forums will be replaced by Discussions. This community hasn't yet enabled discussions and I was hoping I could convince you to become an adopter. If you would like, we can even offer to migrate all the forum content asap to the new discussions feature. Or, if you're a bit reluctant, we can enable it without migrating content to get acclimated with the product. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns about this. I'll also paste this message on a couple other active admins walls as well. Thanks for your consideration, Knakveey (talk) 21:07, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the reminder how to edit properly, the others day. :You forgot to put your sign and opening up a new section! Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:24, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Err... thanks, I guess? I came here from a games article page, took a small wiki walk, and saw the typo. Anyways... have a good day? Timeoin•Say G'Day• 03:17, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Saw your stuff. You won't have t worry about me making edits with poor grammar. If anything, I'll be the guy correcting the grammar on various pages. Quick question: Would it be appropriate to put the fact that Hitler is part Jewish in the Trivia section for the man? Just wondering.DiseaseMaster7 (talk) 18:02, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :Nah, you're only just heard rumour of his being Jewish are just false acclamation. In fact, he was never Jewish whatsoever. It is just someone make up story to be real. So don't buy it. Stoudemire18 (talk) 09:54, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Ohai Hey Stoudmire, since you're the only admin who's been active for years, I submit to you this humble request from a very exasperated editor. So for a while now there's been a trend among editors of articles relating to the Freedom Chronicles to treat the events that occur in those DLCs as canon to the Machinegames timeline, and to incorporate content pertaining to the DLCs into the main body of articles about topics concerning The New Colossus. Now, none of these editors have done the five minutes of homework with google which would tell them that the Freedom Chronicles are in fact in-universe works of fiction , not depictions of events that actually happened in the Wolfenstein setting; as such I have had to clean up after them separating content in subheaders, putting disclaimers on articles that contain content from both games and suchlike. Thing is, I have no time to keep doing this for every single article; I haven't even been able to make up a decent disclaimer to put on articles that are pure Freedom Chronicles stuff yet. So my request is as such; would you mind putting out a highlighted message about this so that everyone sees it? I tried pointing this out myself as a regular user and was wholly ignored. Sorry to bother you but this is all in the name of professionalism and keeping the wiki properly organised. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 23:12, January 30, 2018 (UTC) :I will tried. However, I also had real life on my own as well. Don't know, If I had time to do or not until I get into play the game again. Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:25, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Hi. The edit history isn't clear, so I wanted to check with you first in case I was about to restore images you had deleted for some reason (Robots and Weapons subsections). Thanks! LogicEcho (talk) 08:41, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :Because, it is really unnecessary. If you want to post those image. Please, do it at their own respectively article. Game article had their own meaning it only for game-play, trailer and screenshot. No Animation gif will be on top of section. Thank you Stoudemire18 (talk) 16:54, April 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Ok. By the way, the FANDOM code in general seems to be acting up a bit in the last 24 hrs. Not only with some edits (or parts thereof) missing from the edit history on articles and such, but now also notifications seem to be acting up a bit. Are they doing some hotpatching on the codebase or something I wonder. LogicEcho (talk) 18:54, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :::No idea, perhaps it already broken a long time ago. While the admin of the Fandom didn't bother want to fix. Stoudemire18 (talk) 02:35, April 8, 2019 (UTC) New Wiki Manager I'm Tephra, the new Fandom Wiki Manager for the Wolfenstein Wiki. I am here to help the community and be your liaison to Fandom. If you need anything, feel free to contact me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:33, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Why of all guns was the MP40 page not available? Its the most common in RtC Wolfenstein.3RDTOTENKOPF (talk) 16:11, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :Because, it unnecessary since only two article on the disambiguation represented it. So I decided to put those at the same disambiguation with the Machine Gun (disambiguation). So that, it will be easy for people to see it. If you disagree. I can recreate it again. Also, please put the section title next time, before the completion of the respond, thank you. Stoudemire18 (talk) 03:02, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Analytics Hey, in case you didn't see the blog, you can now use to see useful and interesting traffic data for this wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:39, August 8, 2019 (UTC)